


Love Like You

by LFMH021



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: After season 1, And Yuuri can kick, And then made goofed around because they can, Anyway it's just fluff, Basically a domestic life for Viktuuri, DID I RATE THIS RIGHT?, Fluff, Got married, Happy Viktor and Yuuri, Humor, I dunno if they're OOC, I just want them to be super happy okay?, I tried my best, M/M, Makkachin is a husband-stealing doggy, Married Life, Oh yeah well I tried, Retired but became coaches, They love him anyway, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Viktor can be very childish, Wherein they lived in Spain, Why am I even writing humor am I even funny?, With a hint of smut at the end, Written before ep 12 was out, You'll need to brush afterwards because of too much cavities, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFMH021/pseuds/LFMH021
Summary: “Viktor, it’s your turn to throw the garbage, right?” “Nope~ Can’t remember such an agreement~” Viktor sing-sang, tiptoeing back to their bedroom.“Yuuri, did you eat my pint of ice cream while I was out?”“H-Huh? No way!” Yuuri spluttered with a speck of chocolate on the corner of his lips.With each other and Makkachin by their sides on their own cozy home with framed (stolen, random and wedding) photographs occupying most of the wall, Viktor and Yuuri couldn’t ask for more. [Basically, just a domestic Viktuuri fluff wherein Episode 11 was resolved, both of them retired but they both applied as coaches [with Yuuri as skating tutor for kids],  they got married and were now living happily in their own home with Makkachin in Spain. Alternating POVs.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. I just saw some posts about couples and I was wondering how Yuuri and Viktor's domestic life would be when they get married, and bring along Makkachin for a home of their own. At first, I thought of snuggles, cuddles and kisses but then why not add humor, I wondered because can you just imagine how these two dorks will spend their days? Especially off season days?
> 
> Anyway, this is the result of a cup of domesticity, a handful of humor, a pinch of smut and then a drum of I-dunnoness. [Titled borrowed from the title of Steven Universe's opening song sung by Rose Universe.] 
> 
> So bear with me. I just wanted them to be happy because YOI will end soon and I don't know what I'll do every Wednesday from now on. Lemme cope by writing crap. [I am literally missing the anime already even if it's not even finished yet. I am crying every time I hear one of its' ost's.]
> 
> Anyway, here you go! I will REALLY update Perfect Strangers soon [probably after Ep 12 for some back story in case they do add some]. Andddd oh boy, I sure have hundreds of ideas for other fanfics and more one-shots of various genres [oh, don't worry the laugh is not yet done.]
> 
> [If OOC is noticed, thy shall ignore, please.]
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE: The first paragraph is length-y but let's let Viktor introspect how much he loves Yuuri and their married life; the next few paragraphs after will be shorter a little more dialogue-y [sowwy]. (And this was written and posted before Ep 12 went out so sorry for any inaccurancies.)
> 
> ENJOY~

 

Viktor opened his eyes as sunlight streamed onto their bed from the pulled back curtain. He squinted and then rubbed the sleep away before yawning hugely. He hummed and looked down. A big smile spread on his face when he found a still-asleep Yuuri tucked under his chin. Yuuri was sprawled over him with the brunet’s cheek on his chest, an arm under his head, the other on Viktor’s stomach, his legs were tangled with Viktor’s.

Viktor took the hand on his stomach and intertwined it with his own, their matching rings glinting brightly because of the sun’s rays. He internally squealed and pulled Yuuri closer and buried his nose on those currently messy dark locks which smelled a lot like strawberry, Yuuri’s favourite scent for a shampoo.

Yuuri mumbled noncoherent words before snuggling closer on his chest. He giggled and toed their blankets up until his other hand could reach it. He pulled it up and covered them since his husband started to shiver with his raised up shirt and the air-con in full blast.

_Husband._

He placed a kiss on the brunet’s forehead and smiled. It had just been eight months since they got married but he felt like he was swimming blissfully in happiness for all of his life. And that was saying something with where he came from and how he grew up. He could say that he was proud of his achievements with the passion he pursued but he had always felt like it chained him as well which was why he neglected his ‘life’ and ‘love’ until he encountered this adorable dork cuddling with him. And then after meeting Yuuri Katsuki, his world started to be filled with colors again. His boring and shackling routine stopped and he spiralled as this brunet took him by surprise every single time.

At first, he thought it was just his interest peaked. Or just a crush on a drunken ass who became the life of the last two years ago’s banquet party. But as he became Yuuri’s coach, as their relationship became better, closer and progresses further, Viktor just knew that Yuuri was all he needed…that Yuuri was the one.

After last year’s Grand Prix Final, they had a little talk which he didn’t really expect and that was when he learned how important open communication between lovers were because he almost lost Yuuri because of his figure skating career and Yuuri’s anxiety, and he still shivered with the memory of Yuuri’s words: ‘After the Final, let’s end this.’ A day of engagement and he thought he was already removing the ring around his finger while wailing his lungs out. They talked, they cried and then they hugged and kissed.

And then, Yuuri performed his free skate which laid their love into the whole wide world; Viktor was crying shamelessly the whole time Yuuri skated and practically ran from where he stood towards the kiss and cry and almost slipped from the ice as he grew impatient, stepped onto the rink, picked up Yuuri and spun him around in happiness and love. Yuuri’s FS captures everyone’s heart which broke another world record – even higher than what Yurio got in the SP, with that Yuuri pulled himself up and stood up on the podium with golden medal danging around his neck and a wide smile on his face with Yurio and Phichit by his sides.

They then nodded at each other as the interviewers and reporters shoved microphones infront of their faces asking what they’d do next. And they answered at the same time, “We’re retiring.” With a brief explanation, Viktor winked with a, “Let us surprise you with what else we have in store,” before intertwining his and Yuuri’s hand and going out. They were received warmly by everyone. Thousands of selfies were uploaded in IG for the next few days after.

And here they were. Promised as husbands for all eternity with almost hundred [most of them their former competitions, friends, rinkmates, coaches and more] witnesses. They spent some time in Hasetsu then but they were already looking for a house on a very suitable location. Thankfully, Viktor knew someone from Spain whose house was being sold in an affordable price and almost looked a lot like a combination of his and Yuuri’s tastes. They split the payment and then bought it, yes, simple as that, there were some perks of being Viktor Nikiforov. Phichit and Chris were the ones who planned the wedding and it was magical event in a chapel near their new home in Spain with all of their friends coming down just to gather for their special day. That was the day he became Viktor Nikiforov-Katsuki and Yuuri became Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov. [A/N: I’m guessing, I was too lazy to search, it’s MN here so fight me.]

For the last eight months, he became even happier than he had ever thought was possible.

Yuuri finally woke up and groggily looked back at him. He blinked. “Vitya?” He whispered.

He blushed a little, still a little unused with how cute Yuuri says his nickname, and nodded. “Yuuri~”

Yuuri smiled with tint of blush on his cheeks and squeezed his hand. “G-Good morning.”

He chuckled and nuzzled their noses against each other’s. “Good morning to you too, _my love._ ” He said the last phrase in Russian which made his husband even more flushed.

Makkachin padded into their room and jumped onto their piled bodies.They glanced at each other before bursting laughing. He squeezed Yuuri and Makkachin in his arms, contented, happy and satisfied.

 

Yet, of course, both of them were still not that used with their domestic and married life together.

Yuuri was busily calculating their money since they were going out tomorrow to pay the bills when Viktor went inside their bedroom with the basket of folded laundry in his arms. He painstakingly walked inside and started sorting out their clothes on whose things were but Yuuri realized that sometimes his husband –wow, he’d never thought he’d even utter this word, and be married with Viktor of all men? Oh my gosh—liked to put Yuuri’s shirts in his own wardrobe and that was why there were moments Yuuri couldn’t find the shirt he wanted to put on all because his Russian husband stole it secretly.

He never mustered the courage to be angry though especially when Viktor walked around the house wearing them and happily humming even if the shirts were a little short of few inches.

“Ne, Yuuri~?”

He didn’t look up and hummed, “Mm?”

“Don’t be mad, okay?” Viktor asked with the most apologetic tone he could manage.

Yuuri’s interest perked up at that, and he looked over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. Viktor smiled sheepishly and looked away.

“…I lost one of your socks.”

His eyes widened. “Which one?”

“One from your wool pair.”

“Whhhaaaatttt?” He gasped.

Viktor pouted and clasped his hands together. “I looked all over for it, but it suddenly disappeared! I swear they were a pair when I placed them inside the washing machine!”

He sighed and narrowed his eyes at the Russian. “I love that pair.”

“I know…”

“They’re my favourite.”

“I know…”

“Those were gifts of yours.”

“I kno—Is that why you love them so much?” Viktor stopped mid-reply and spluttered the last part in shock. When Yuuri only flushed and looked down, he shrieked in delight before running towards him and hugging him tightly. “Awww, you’re so sweet, my love. I’ll just look for  new ones; the exact replica.”

He crossed his arms and tried to look annoyed even if he was enjoying the way Viktor was petting his head and nuzzling their noses against each other’s. “Hmph, they’re not the same. You spent two days looking for those because they had poodle designs on them. You said they were already faced out.”

Viktor chuckled and brought their foreheads together. “Nothing is impossible for Viktor Nikiforov.”

He eyed the other. “Except making sure all socks are paired.”

Viktor dramatically clutched his heart and gasped. “Why are you so cruel, Yuuri? I’m so hurt. I cannot recover from this.” He then fell down on the floor.

“Just so you know, you’re still not done sorting the clothes,” He reminded smugly.

“Yuuurrrrriiiiii,” Viktor whined and looked up at him with puppy eyes. “Help?”

“No.”

“But, Yuuurrriiiii—“

“It’s either you sort those out or you calculate our budget, our expenses and our next—“

Viktor suddenly stood up and resumed sorting their clothes. “Nevermind; I don’t want my head exploding,” he grumbled.

It turned out Makkachin padded inside the laundry room –yes, they had that—earlier when Viktor was waiting for the washing machine to stop spinning and grabbed the fallen single sock before placing it on his pile; thankfully unharmed. They discovered Makkachin loved lying on soft things.

 

Viktor turned when Makkachin looked at the wallclock and then ran towards the door. Their poodle scratched on the door, and then turned at Viktor before barking. He laughed. “Want to walk outside?”

Makkachin circled on place and then barked again.

He stood up and stretched. “Okay, lemme get Yuuri.” He walked towards their bedroom and found Yuuri napping with bundles of blankets on top of him. It was indeed a little cold today. He gently shook the brunet. “Yuuri, Makkachin wants us to walk him outside.”

Yuuri grunted and hid his head under the pillow. “Five more minutes,” He grumbled and curled.

He smirked and sat on the edge of the bed before grabbing one of Yuuri’s feet and tickling it. He thought it was working since Yuuri began to twitch until he received a kick on his arm which caused him to fall down the bed.

“Shit, Yuuri can kick,” He hissed in surprise and rubbed his arm. It didn’t look like it would bruise, but it did hurt. He stood up and poked where he knew Yuuri’s tummy was. He was, again, surprised by a hand slamming onto his shoulder with a loud ‘smack.’

“I usually wake up before him and leave him alone to wake up by his own pace, but damn, I never knew waking up this sleeping beauty can be cause death,” He muttered to himself and cautiously pulled the pillow away from Yuuri and whispered, “Yuu—“

He was almost hit by a pillow if he didn’t dodge quickly. With the ‘thump’ it did on the wall, he was certain Yuuri gave all he got with that throw.

He gulped and sighed. “Looks like no walk today, Makkachin.”

Makkachin whimpered in sadness before jumping onto their bed and licking Yuuri’s face. He was nervously waiting for Yuuri’s sudden reaction that will make Makkachin jump until the Japanese hummed, chuckled, and then cracked his eyes open. He rubbed Makkachin’s chin and sat up groggily. “Walk?”

Makkachin barked and licked Yuuri’s face again.

He raised his hands up in the air in shock. “SERIOUSLY?!” He complained.

 

Yuuri placed the plates in the sink and walked back to the dining table with a rug.

He wiped it clean before washing his hands. He looked up at the schedule attached on the wall before him and blinked. “Hah.”

He looked over his shoulder and captured Viktor’s eyes since the Russian was silently stealing one of his yoghurt. He grinned and brought it back inside the fridge and closed the appliance before smiling widely. “Yes~?”

He refrained from laughing and tried to look stern. “Cleaning the dishes is one of your duties today.”

Viktor blinked twice before pointing at himself.

“Yes, you, Viktor.”

“Oh, you were talking to Makkachin.”

Now, he didn’t stop himself from smiling as he responded, “Oh, it couldn’t possibly be Makkachin. He licks and finishes his food thoroughly that I have no complaints. Yes, it’s your turn to wash the dishes.”

Viktor crossed his arms and lifted his chin up. “No.”

He laughed and then pointed the bathroom. “Oh, shall we switch then?”

Viktor looked interested.

“I’ll wash the dishes. You clean the bathroom for this week. Again.”

Yuuri had never seen Viktor move faster as the other grabbed his own apron, own gloves and tied his hair before starting his chore. “I got this. Do not worry!” He said in English with a big smile.

Laughing, he went back to the living room. Viktor still couldn’t grasp some of their house routine; the bathrooms were only cleaned every other week, not weekly. [Authoress’ Note: Is this sanitary or unsanitary? I dunno, really. I made things up.]

 

 

Yuuri looked over at vegetable section and picked the freshest of the freshest ingredients he would need.

Viktor, Makkachin and one of their shopping carts was nowhere in sight and he didn’t know what to feel about that. They didn’t particularly have any problem with money since they both had works as coaches, Yuuri had received some commission for the competitions he entered on and won, Viktor was…well, _Viktor._ Yuuri bet that the coat Viktor had wrapped around him costs twice his college tuition.

But he was still a little adamant on spending too much because his husband could be very childish and immature with his choices of food despite being a coach himself.

He internally face-palmed when Viktor and Makkachin returned with from-empty-to-choking-full cart. “Viktor…what did you grab this time?”

Viktor grinned and enumerated every unique stuff and food he found and placed inside their shopping cart.

And this was why he rarely brought his husband along when grocery shopping.

Thankfully, only half was filled with junk food; the other half ranged from normal to normal enough.

When they finished, he asked Viktor to buy Makkachin’s food from the pet store right beside this grocery store. When his husband was gone, he apologized at the cashier and secretly left some of Viktor’s junk food behind.

Laughingly, as the man packed their groceries, he asked, “Why leave them behind? Your…uh, companion seemed to want to buy them?” In English, thank goodness.

He smiled with a blush and explained. “I just cannot imagine myself eating a wine-drowned shrimp junk food. And then he even said that he found a wasabi flavour ice cream from the ice cream cooler’s very bottom.”

The cashier and the man wrapping their groceries up laughed out loud.

 

Yuuri poke his head inside and mumbled, “Viktor?”

He looked up and smiled. “Yes?”

“The toilet’s clogged again.”

His smile fell. “Again?” He grumbled.

Yuuri bit his lip. “Yeah.”

Viktor laughed. He grabbed his face mask, bathroom-only gloves, and the pump from inside their for-bathroom-purposes cabinet. He was in charge for this week. “Yuuri, just how big is your shit?” He jokingly asked.

Yuuri’s face heat up. He spluttered, “I haven’t even done it yet!”

He frowned. “Huh? So how did you find out it’s clogged?”

His husband hid his face. “Viktor, you don’t wanna know,” He mumbled.

“Oh come on, we’ve survived hundreds of problems together already. A toilet clogged wouldn’t change my love.”

Even the tips of ears were pink now, and it was so adorable. “Viktor…you went there few minutes before I did.”

But he turned beet red as well as realization hit. He screamed, “OH MY GOD!” Before running towards the bathroom, and stopping himself from drowning himself because of embarrassment.

When he re-emerged and said that he tried flushing five times successfully, Yuuri only burst laughing. Viktor pouted and he received a kiss on the cheek.

“Yeah, looks like this will be one of those problems that we have survived together which didn’t change our love,” Yuuri teased with a chuckle.

He grumbled, “Shut up.” And kissed Yuuri’s nose.

 _Well, I literally had_ nothing _else to hide from Yuuri now._

It was a little hot when he returned from paying the bills. He changed clothes and then went to the kitchen. He was humming ‘Stay Close to Me’ as he looked for what he was looking for.

His eyes widened when he realized that it was _missing._

He opened the freezer. Also not there.

“Yuuri, did you eat my pint of ice cream while I was out?” He whined as he walked towards the living room.

“H-Huh? No way!” Yuuri spluttered with a speck of chocolate on the corner of his lips. Makkachin was contentedly lying on his back while Yuuri rubbed his tummy.

“That was my last ice cream!” He complained and huffed.

Yuuri cried, “I’m sorry! I wanted to eat something sweet and cold, and that was all I saw that fit my cravings. I’m sorryyy.”

He crossed his arms. “I’m mad.”

“Are you super mad that you will let me eat your portion of katsudon which I was planning to make later for dinner?” Yuuri asked with an innocent smile.

He lit up and dropped himself off beside his husband before hugging the brunet tightly. “Nah, your katsudon will beat every food in this world with how delicious it is~”

Yuuri chuckled and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. When Viktor looked at why Yuuri only kissed him shortly, he realized that Makkachin was tugging at Yuuri’s sleeve for the brunet’s attention as well.

As Yuuri hugged their poddle and Makkachin gave Viktor a look. He gasped dramatically and mouthed at his dog, “Traitor.”

Makkachin licked Yuuri’s face and snuggled even closer with the Japanese.

 _Gaaahhhh, Makkachin, how dare you?!_ He internally cried.

 

“Viktor, it’s your turn to throw the garbage, right?”

“Nope~ Can’t remember such an agreement~” Viktor sing-sang, tiptoeing back to their bedroom.

“Hmmm, it’s either you throw them away or you’ll be snuggling with plastic bags of garbage for tonight,” he threatened.

Viktor’s eyes widened. “You’re kidding, right?”

“Oh, ask Phichit~” He said.

Viktor quickly grabbed the two large, black plastic bags of rubbish and sprinted out of their house and threw them on the dumpster few meters away from the front door. Not that far but it was _hot_ outside.

 

They were lounging lazily on the either sides of their long couch when the doorbell rang.

“You get it,” Viktor grunted.

“No, you get it,” Yuuri answered, eyes closed.

“Come onnnn, Yuuurrriii, you get ittttt.”

“You get it.”

“Yuuri, you’re closer to the door.”

“Viktor, we literally have the same distance from the door. That argument is invalid. And since I just won this one, you get it.”

“But—“

“PIZZA!” The man outside shouted.

They hastily stood up and fought on who would open it up since whoever opens the door first got one of the other’s slices.

 

Yuuri went inside the bathroom and was about to brush his teeth when he did a double-take once he saw his face.

He blinked and pressed his face closer towards the mirror.

He gasped and shouted, “V-VIKTOR, DID YOU JUST HONESTLY DREW ON MY FACE WHILE I WAS SLEEPING?! WHAT THE HECK? WHAT ARE THESE? GOD, YOU’RE HORRIBLE AT DRAWING!”

Viktor’s laughter stopped with his last sentence and he suddenly appeared at the doorway. “Excuse me, I am a great artist.”

“Oh, then, is this a chicken?” He asked as he pointed something on his cheek.

“That’s a katsudon!”

“WHY DOES IT HAVE EYES!”

“THOSE ARE NOT EYES, THOSE WERE GRAIN OF RICE!”

“WHAT THE ACTUAL WHAT?!” He gasped and they both slipped from too much laughing.

 

Yuuri might have stopped competing, and it might be rare that he tried new costumes and did new routines – and these were for only few occasions wherein they were both needed to perform for guests, ambassadors/ambassadresses’ welcome or as intermission before competitions.

Viktor absolutely adored dressing up Yuuri with his own costumes when they needed to pick their own since Yuuri hated spending so much time detailing new ones and he loved Viktor’s old ones. He still had that fan streak inside him, after all.

But there was something else that Viktor loved more.

He was drinking his daily coffee and scrolling through his SNS in boredom with Makkachin on his lap, asleep when their bedroom door opened and Yuuri emerged from his cocoon.

“Good mo—“ He wasn’t able to finish his sentence because he spat his drink in shock. Blood ran towards his cheeks and he couldn’t stammering as Yuuri wiped the sleep out of his eyes. He wasn’t wearing his glasses.

And he was wearing Viktor’s shirt from last night.

That was it.

That was all Yuuri was wearing along with a tight black boxer. The shirt was tucked messily in the boxer. Since it was baggy even to Viktor, it was even more to the brunet because almost his half chest could be seen with how loose the cream shirt was. It made the hickeys and bruises all over Yuuri’s neck, chest and collarbone even more obvious. The boxers were not also helping Viktor’s growing boner for it showcased his husband’s bubblebutt. He suddenly remembered how squeezed those buns before thrusting hard into Yuuri, which brought the brunet to his climax with a loud, hoarse scream of Viktor’s name.

Viktor gently placed Makkachin’s whole body on the couch. He stood up and then trapped on Yuuri right when the other was about to enter the kitchen. “Viktor?”

“I’m hungry,” He whispered with only an inch between them. Damn, Yuuri’s brown eyes were sparkling and his lips were a little dry that he badly wanted to moist them with his own mouth and tongue.

“I-I-I can prepare breakfast. W-What would you—Eep!” Yuuri gasped as Viktor traced a finger on his crotch. “V-V-V-Vik—“

He bit Yuuri’s earlobe and he was rewarded with a moan. “I’m _hungry_ for _you._ ” He emphasized by bringing one of his husband’s hands on his own growing member. “Take responsibility.”

Yuuri blushed furiously and he wasn’t even able to say any response for Viktor already scooped him up. Viktor brought his hands on those squishy buns and captured Yuuri’s lips as the brunet wrapped his arms around his neck. Literal breakfast wasn’t served until an hour and half later.

Makkachin was so used to it already, he slept it off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Was that what you consider fluff? [I'm not sure, I love writing either humor/angst hahaha]
> 
> Was the smut alright? [Damn, I have written one for few months now. Looks like I gotta try experiment writing some again.]
> 
> Were they domestic enough? [Shit, I'm single since born okay? And I love being single because I am happy as long as these fictional charas are happy.]
> 
> Were they OOC? [I write them differently in every fanfic, I am sorry. hahaha]
> 
> And that's it!
> 
> I can go on and on for hours but damn, I've written thousandths of words already. And it's already 23:30 here in our country when I finished this, I need to rest, hahahaha.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it because I don't actually know what this is. I haven't edited yet too because my eyes hurt. 
> 
> KUDOS AND COMMENTS SUPER DUPER APPRECIATED! [Tune in for more fanfics/updates and one-shots of YOI to come!]
> 
> For those who want to, follow me on tumblr: lovefadesminehas021 
> 
> THANKS~ <3
> 
> LFMH021 Signing out for now--


End file.
